how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-24475957-20140317013325/@comment-5995617-20140317022110
Favourites Who is your favourite of Ted's exes? - Definitely Jeanette, she was entertainingly insane I loved every second of it. What is your favourite running gag from the show? - What was Barney's job, until they revealed it. I thought that was pretty good though. P.L.E.A.S.E What is your favourite episode? - Farhampton because it felt like a setup for what was to come, we found out where Ted meets the Mother and it was the true beginning of the end in my opinion. It just paced so well and it's the episode that began my obsession for the show. That episode was a pivotal moment for me I think. Who is your favourite character? - Ted, I feel I can relate to him in a lot of ways and I'm similar to him personality wise and I can easily put myself in his shoes in certain situations What is your favourite Season Nine episode? - "How Your Mother Met Me" because of how much it emotionally impacted me with the ending to the episode and how much they mirrored past seasons and webbed the Mother into the show, made her into more of a human being. What is your favourite Robin Sparkles? - Lets Go To The Mall was great, catchiest and most popular one. Leasts Who do you hate more: Karen or Zoe? - Karen, I just dislike her character in every way. What is your least favourite episode? - "The Ashtray" it offered almost nothing in story progression that really mattered in my opinion, and it was such a waste of time other than Marshall's skittle dropping which I thought was hilarious and one of the funniest moments in the series, packed into one of the least progressive episodes as well. I simply disliked the plot and how forced it seemed to me. What's Ted's most annoying quality? - His persistence with Robin and to win her back prior to "Sunrise" it just got a little extreme, 9 YEARS TED COME ON. What is Lily's most annoying quality? - I don't particularely dislike anything about Lily, I think she's a fine and human character. Which one of Barney's exes grates on you? - Nora, I liked her character but she came across as waiting for a disaster to happen with Barney and the trust was never there with me. She seemed to hesitant. Predictions The Mother's name: - Leah, or something old fashioned like Eleanor or Alice, I don't know why I get that impression but I do. Does The Mother die? - Hell no this is still a sitcom not a soap opera, that would be a very stupid move to make for the series. Do any characters die? - Everybody will die eventually, so of course! just not in the series. Are Barney and Robin still together post 2016? - I'm not too sure on this one, perhaps, maybe not. I don't think Robin winds up with Ted, though. That'd make absolutely no sense, T/R shippers are getting out of this world in their speculation. I'm 50/50 on whether or not Barney and Robin stay together, especially with the pics released for "Last Forever" hnng, only a bit sketchy. Do we expect a baby in the works for Barney and Robin?* - No I don't think so. Is there a Ted/Robin endgame in sight? - *sighs* no no and no. What will the last scene be? How will it play out? - Ted and The Mother actually meeting, but we'll get a ton of flashforwards in the process of it and the scene will play out over a ton of time and it'll somehow include the gang and close the series up nicely, but the present scene will be Ted and The Mother at Farhampton station.